Shawty Like Mine
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: ShikaInoSeries based on the song by Bow Wow
1. Shawty Like Mine 1

_This is my first story and is about my all-time favorite Naruto Couple and second favorite song made by the artist BowWow_

_So hopefully you'll enjoy._

"Shika!" Ino called before running to the lazy Chunin, hugging him tightly from behind. He groaned. "What is it, Ino?" He asked, looking to her from the corner of his eye. She pulled away, twiddling her thumbs. "Don't waste my time, Ino. What do you want?" "..I can't remember." Shikamaru sighed, falling back onto the grass under him. Ino sighed and sat beside him, looking up to the clear blue sky. "There's no clouds." "I know." "Then why are you still looking to the sky?" Ino asked, looking to her team mate confused. "Just because there are no clouds, I can't watch the sky?" "…No. Just asking. Oh! I remember what I wanted to ask!" He turned and looked to the blonde as she jumped up. "What?" "Ummmm, Can you come with me to buy a new kimono for the festival?" Shikamaru let out a lazy and tired yawn. "I just came home from a mission. Can't you get Sakura or-" "Please, Shikamaru?" He sighed again. "Sakura'll-" "Billboard brow has no fashion sense and..I asked you." Ino whispered softly, shifting her eyes away from his. "Alright. Don't ask me to come anymore." "Okay. Let's go then, Shikamaru!" The chunin sighed lazy before standing, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Before he could light it and take a drag, Ino slapped it from his hand. "What did I tell you about those, Shikamaru!" "You troublesome woman! I can smoke when I please!" "Not around me you won't. Now come on." She said, grabbing onto his hand, pulling him to the store of her choice.

Shikamaru sat on the small stool as Ino and the store clerk ran around, arms full of colorful kimonos. "Troublesome women…" Shika whispered before taking a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and taking a very long drag. He exhaled the smoke and looked to Ino as she glared at him. He shook then put the cigarette out. "What do you think about this one, Shikamaru?!" Ino asked as she wore a yellow and green with colorful flowers scattered all over. "Hn." Shikamaru answered. She glared at him again then sighed before going to try on the next kimono.

All of the kimonos Ino tried on, sadly got the same answer. A bored and tired 'Hn.'

"This is the last one, Shikamaru!" Ino called from the dressing room. The lazy Nin did a happy dance inside his head. The faster this was over, the faster he could be away from his blonde team mate and smoking a cigarette while watching the sky. 'Hn. Why wait? I could light up one now.' Shikamaru said before pulling the half smoked cigarette from his pocket, putting it into his mouth. That was all in vain because the cigarette fell from his mouth once he saw her in the kimono. Ino looked away, blushing lightly from the look on Shikamaru's face. 'I guess the kimono's cuter than I thought.' She thought before giggling softly.

The kimono was a dark blue-purple, the same color as the clothes she wore regularly with a long split infront of her legs and a v-neck cut, showing the breasts that Mother Nature blessed her with.

He shook his head, blushing just as lightly as she. "Ummm.." Shikamaru said, lost for words. "Ummm?" Ino asked, her head tilted confused. "Is..Is that the one you want?" "I don't know. How does it look?" Ino asked, looking down at herself. Shikamaru bit his lips, closing his legs and sitting up from his normal lazy, 'Leave Me Alone' sitting posture. "You troublesome girl. Would you pick one already?" He yelled, picking up the cigarette from the floor. "Shika!" She yelled before going to slap it from his hand. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. "Get the kimono so I can go home." He said, his eyes trying not to look at her breasts. She ripped away from him, her arms folded under her breasts. "Whatever, Shikamaru." Ino said before going back into the dressing room.

"Shika!"

He looked back to his plus-sized friend, Chouji then grunted as he hugged him. He looked around the store then to Shikamaru. "Uhh, You're a cross dresser now?" The lazy Nin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Of course not. I'm with Ino." Chouji's eye brow rose. Shikamaru shook his head, waving his hands before falling back out the chair. Ino opened the door, her hands on her hips as she looked down at Shikamaru. "..Why did I have to get in a team with such weirdos?" She joked before going to pay for the kimono.

"Ahhh, I don't have enough money!" Ino complained. "Chouji…" She whispered before turning to him. "Nope! Nah-uh!" He yelled, waving his hands. Shikamaru sighed deeply before putting the remaining amount of money on the counter. "Shika..maru." She whispered the light blush from before returning. Shikamaru never paid for anything unless it was more Ramen or Cigarettes. "Great. Now I won't be able to buy anymore cigarettes." He complained before walking out the store. Ino smiled, holding the kimono to her chest. "Thank You, Shika!" She yelled, kissing his cheek. His brown eyes widened as he froze. Ino waved to Chouji before running home.

Shikamaru shook his head, a light tint of blush coming into his cheeks. "You alright?" Chouji asked. He shifted his eyes away from him, his blush darkening. 'When did Ino start doing that?' He thought as he looked towards Ino as she slowly disappeared.


	2. Shawty Like Mine 2

_Its Sorta short but still good..hopefully. XDD_

Ino blushed darkly at her action before going inside the house, being greeted with a loud, "Is that my princess!?" Ino giggled loudly as the head of the Yamanaka clan lifted her up into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Daddy!" She squealed. He put her down before plucking the brand new kimono from her arms. "Where did you get this from?" Ino shifted her blue eyes away from his, twiddling her thumbs. "Well?" Inoichi asked. "Ummm…-" "Leave the poor girl alone, Inoichi." Ino sighed. 'Thanks, Mom.' She took the kimono from her father's arm and kissed his cheek before running up to her room. She hung the kimono in her closet. Closing the door, she thought about who she could go to the festival. Even though her heart was set on Sasuke, Sasuke was a traitor and her father would kill her if he knew she was even anywhere near him. "And even if I could, how would I even find him?" She said before plopping down onto her bed. She lay back, running thru all the boys she could go with. "Naruto..Too Hyper. Kiba…No. Shino..Gross. Neji..Nah. Hmmm, Maybe Sai'll go with me." She smiled and blushed, remembering that he called her beautiful. She sat up and proceeded to the door then tapped her chin. "I'm… forgetting someone but..who?" She whispered then shrugged her shoulders before walking out her house, towards Sai's.

"Temari's still in Suna can't ask her. If I ask sakura, Ino AND Naruto'll kill me. Lee'll kill me if I ask TenTen. Kiba would murder me if I even get close to Hinata..-" He grunted then groaned before trying to walk away. "Shikamaru Nara!" "Yes, Ino. Wait, you want me to come with you to get shoes?" "Not now but..I'm nervous.." He raised an eye brow. "Ino. Yamanaka..nervous?" "Yes! What if he says no..?" She whispered, looking down. Shikamaru sighed. No matter how annoying she got, he never wanted to see her cry or be sad. "Who, Ino?" "Sai! I know he called me beautiful but what if that loser, Billboard Brow latched her claws in him?!" Ino yelled fire in her eyes. A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Shikamaru's head. "..Why are you telling me this again?" The fire from her eyes died down and returned to the clear blue eyes she got from her father. "..Never mind then, Shikamaru. Who are you taking to the festival?" "..I don't wanna go but my mom is makin' me. And I don't have anyone to ask." "Well..Umm, If-" "Konnichiwa, Miss. Beautiful." Ino blushed lightly and turned to him. "Hi-hi, Sai." "I'm gone.." Shikamaru said before walking away.

He looked back to the couple out the corner of his eyes. A pang of jealousy hit his heart as Sai kissed Ino hand and she giggled like a Love-Struck School Girl. Shikamaru clenched his fists then shook his head, continuing his walk away from them.

"Ummm, Sai, I-I was wondering if you'd go to the Fe-Festival wi-with me.." Ino stuttered, blushing darkly. "Yes. Yes, Miss. Beautiful, I will." Her heart did an somersault while her mind continued to tell her that she was forgetting someone important. Ino shrugged her shoulders. 'They could wait. Oh! I need shoes!' "Shikamaru!"

His brown eyes looked to her as she ran to him. Ino tilted her head confused, noticing the angry look on her team mate's face. "Shika..What's-" "Leave me alone, Ino." "But..Shika-" "I said leave me alone!" He yelled. Ino flinched away as tears slowly her eyes. Shikamaru looked away from her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, clenched her fists before sticking her nose in the air, walking away from who was now her former friend. And that was the down fall of Shika-Ino-Chou.


	3. Shawty Like Mine 3

_Another Short One. And to Those who Reviewed and Liked it... _

_Thanks!_

Ino bit her lip, holding back the tears. 'What did I do to make Shikamaru so angry!?' She thought, biting deeply into her lip. Ino let go of her bleeding lip then laid back onto her bed. She sat up as she remembered who she was forgetting. "..Shikamaru.." She whispered then growled, punching a hole in the wall. "Ino-hime?" She turned and looked to her father then sighed, looking down. "What's wrong?" "No-Nothing." She whispered. Ino grunted as her father hugged her tightly. "Tell me." "..I HATE SHIKAMARU! I NEVER WANNA SEE HIS FACE EVER AGAIN!" She yelled, the tears she tried so hard to hold back, falling from her blue eyes. Inoichi groaned, rubbing his ear. "I said tell me, not shout it." "Daddy!" She whined. "..What did Shika do?" "I asked Sai to the festival and when I asked what's wrong, he yelled at me." Inoichi sighed, kissing her forehead. "Well, I think that Shikamaru wanted to go to the festival with you. And angry that you asked Sai…he yelled at you." Ino scoffed. "Yeah right, Daddy. Shikamaru isn't the jealous type." "..And how would you know that?" "Because, Shika's never been jealous! Especially of me!" "That's what I think, Ino. Shikamaru wanted to go with you." "But…he didn't even ask!" Ino grunted softly as her father's large hand patted her head. "Boys get more jealous than Girls. Especially when it comes to the Girls they like, Ino." Ino blushed lightly. "I don't think so. But I still don't want to see him ever again."

"Shika..don't smoke in the house." His mother said, her arms crossed on her chest. Her eye brows crossed as she sniffed the room. "..What's that smell, Shika?" He didn't answer only, continued to smoke. "Give that to me." He shooed his mother away, puffing out the smoke. Shikamaru grunted as he lost control of his own body. "Mom! C'mon!" He yelled, trying not to give her the cigarette. She undid the jutsu, smelling the bud. "Shikamaru! Where did you get this from!?" He turned away from her. "Shikamaru Nara! Answer me!" "..I found it." He winced as she smacked him. "I brought it." "And you smoked it inside the house!?" "Its just weed, Ma. And..I need something to clear my mind." "Go watch the damn clouds then, Shika! Don't..Your father will talk to you tonight. Oh, and I found you a date." She said with a smile. Shikamaru groaned, holding his head. "What Troublesome girl are you hooking me up with now, Mother?" "She's a jounin from the Rain Village. Her name is Kai Shikami." "..Kai Shikami?" "Yes. You'll meet her tomorrow." He sighed and put a couch pillow over his face. "What a drag…"

"Ino-ch-chan.." "Hey, Hinata." "I-I was wondering who..who you were going to th-the festival..wi-with." "Uhhh, Sai. You?" "Ne-Neji asked me but I-I'm going with Kiba-kun." She said, her normal blush darkening. Ino smiled then sighed. "What's..wrong?" "..Nothing." Ino looked to the ramen shop when she heard Naruto's loud voice yell, "Oi! Shikamaru! You're date's a hottie!" She growled, clenching her fists. "I-Ino-chan?" Ino sighed then turned to Hinata. 'Hmpf. I bet that wench doesn't look better than me.' She thought with a smirk. She grabbed onto Hinata's hand as she walked off to the Ramen Shop. Her blue eyes shifted over to the pink haired girl with rose pink eyes. 'Wow..She is hot.' Ino thought before hanging her head. "Ino, you okay?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine." She whispered. 'I'm no competition for her.' She grabbed onto her cheeks as she blushed darkly. 'I-I don't like Shikamaru! I-I can-can't!' "Ino, you okay?" "Ha-Hai.." She whispered. 'Shikamaru has HER, What does he need me for? And..I'm going with Sai who is so much cuter than him!' Ino lifted her head with a large smile. Hinata and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Ino." "Shikamaru.." He sighed then scratched the back of his neck when Kai latched onto his arm. "This is my date, Kai." "Hi!" "..Hey." Ino answered. Kai looked up to Shikamaru then shrugged her shoulders before pulling the Chunin away. Ino clenched her fists. She couldn't help but feel jealous. "Ino..?" "I DON'T WANT SHIKAMARU!" She yelled randomly. Her blue eyes widened as she slapped a hand to her mouth, blushing as dark as she possibly could. Ino looked to Hinata and Naruto before running off. They looked to each other then down as a large sweat dropped rolled down their heads.


	4. Shawty Like Mine 4

Ino smiled as she looked in the mirror, her hair in its regular high ponytail with a blue-purple lily in the hair tie.

"Ino! Sai's here!"

She stuck her head outside her bedroom door, looking down the stairs. She blushed lightly then closed the door, pushing up her breasts and giving her blonde hair one more brush before running down the stairs.

"Hi-Hi, Sai."

He smiled then kissed her hand. "Ino, you look beautiful." Her light blush darkened. Sai looked away from her father's glare.

"Daddy…" Ino whined.

She kissed his cheek. His hard facial expression soften as he smiled at his daughter. "Have fun, princess." She smiled and kissed his cheek again. Inoichi glared at Sai, giving him the 'I'll be watching you' sign. Sai chuckled then laced his fingers with Ino as they left for the festival.

"Aw! Yo-You're so adorable!" His mother cooed.

Shikamaru hid his face in his hands. Kai giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You two look adorable!"

Kai wore a black and pink kimono with a VERY long cut in the chest area while Shikamaru wore a simple, brown-grey male kimono with his clan's sign on the back.

"Can we just leave now?" He complained.

Kai giggled again then kissed his mother and father's cheek before walking to the festival.

Ino giggled happily as she went to a shuriken stand. "Oh! Sai! Win me a teddy!" She cheered happily. He smiled and complied.

Kai sighed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked, trying to hide her anger.

"I'm not finished with my ramen, Kai." "Dammit! You've been eating that same bowl of freakin' ramen for half an hour!"

"Oi! Shika! What's up!?" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura went to Shikamaru and his date.

"Hey, Kai." Sakura greeted.

She scoffed. "Can we do something, Shika?"

"We are."

"We aren't!"

"We're eating."

"YOU'RE EATING!" She yelled, clearly pissed.

Shika rolled his eyes, looking towards the happy blonde on Sai's arm.

"Ooooh! I can't believe Ino got to Sai before I did!" Sakura said, glaring at Ino.

"..I thought you wanted to go with me." Naruto said, glaring slightly at her.

She laughed nervously.

"Shika…" Kai whispered, kissing his ear softly.

He rolled his eyes. Shikamaru didn't mind the feeling of woman's skin against his own but he was annoyed and maybe even mourning.

"Not now, Kai."

She scoffed then walked off from the Chunin. Shikamaru sighed then slurped his ramen.

"Ino, its almost time for the fireworks." Sai said with a small smirk.

She blushed and smiled when Shikamaru crossed her mind. "Uhhh, can you, uhh, wait a minute?" He raised an eyebrow then nodded. Ino kissed Sai's cheek before running off to her best friend.

"Shika!"

"..what?" He answered in a mono-tone.

She looked down at the cold ramen then him.

"The fireworks-"

"Don't care."

"But..their your favorite part of the festival! And..And…I want you to watch them with..me." She said, blushing lightly.

Shikamaru blushed then sighed, scratching the back of his head before nodded. Ino squealed then kissed his cheek before going over to Sai.

"Uhhh, Sai. I-I..Me and Shika are gonna watch the fireworks together and..I'm so-"

"Its fine, Ino."

She blushed darkly as he kissed her cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She scratched the back of her head. 'That was a lot easier than I thought..' She thought before walking back to her best friend. "You ready?" He nodded then cupped Ino's face. She blushed darkly, looking up to him very confused.

"Sh-Shika..maru.."

She gasped as he kissed her lips, holding her body tight to his own. Ino closed her blue eyes and kissed him back, rubbing her tongue against his own. They were startled from their kiss to the sound of fireworks.

"Oh, no! Shika! They-"

Shikamaru kissed her again then laced his fingers with hers, pulling Ino away. She giggled and laced her fingers with hers, pulling her away.


End file.
